December
by mesa-boogie
Summary: When the cold of December blows into Stark tower and Aiden falls sick, it will be a December they will never forget NOTE: There will be drama...there will be tears. There will be death...and with death comes a new life.


The changing of the seasons happened quicker than any of them were expecting. It was only the beginning of December and he would swear it was winter already. The city had already been blanketed in a dusting of snow in Central Park and ice through the rest of the city.

Tony Stark has the thermostat cranked up to 80 degrees and if anyone were to touch and turn it down, they'd have to see to his wrath. And so began winter again within the Avengers tower.

With the month of December comes Christmas, something Loki has always been away for. But this year he has promised to stay on Earth and spend it with the rest of them, like a family. December, this is the starting of a long month they will never forget.

Cling had just finished dressing Loona in her new winter gear, fixing all the whistles, when she begins to whine at him. "What is it, Loona?" he sighs.

"Hafta go," she squirms and he does his best to get her back out of all that just in time for her to scramble to the bathroom and slam the door. While waiting for her, he fixes up her jacket and boots. She comes straight back to him when she's done and they start all over.

"You should go before we start to dress you up, Loona."

"I know. But you take too long." He smiles and puts a pair of earmuffs over her ears and they are good to go. Turning to open the door to leave, facing Loki standing right outside.

"Where are you going, little hawk?" he asks ever so quietly, green eyes trained sharp on him.

"Taking Loona ice skating down in Central Park," Clint shrugs his shoulders. "You could join us if you want." At that, they brush past Loki and out of the building. Slipping into one of SHIELD's fleet of Audi SUVs and drive for Central Park. Pulling up along the curb in a nice parking spot, helping her out of the back and they walk up to the outdoor ice rink.

"What do you think, Loona? Does it look scary?" he looks down on her as she eagerly grips the railing and watches all the skaters intently whizzing by.

"It looks like fun!" she looks up at him with a big smile on her face, cheeks already rosy red from the nip of cold in the air.

"Alright, then lets get a pair of skates." He leads her over to the table where the women rent them their ice skates. He helps her with putting hers on, lacing them up tightly, and then they slowly go out on the ice. He holding on to her gloved hand tight. "I got you, Loona, you're not going to fall." They are then all over the rink, but after some time, Loona gets the hang of it and they are gliding over the ice with everyone else.

She stops and they pull to the side to get out of the way of other skaters. She lifts her hand and points to the side of the rink that is the darkest and backs up against the heavily forested area of Central Park. Clint spots him before Loona can even say 'pappa.' There is Loki, standing outside the rink, watching them like a falcon. They skate over to him and he doesn't move.

"So, you really did want to come with us, didn't you?" Clint laughs softly, giving Loki a bit of a smile. "What? What is it?" His smile drops away as Loki continues to stare at him with no real hint of emotion on his face. "Loki," Clint orders sternly, "What is it? What's wrong?" He's getting a feeling that his and Loona's bonding time is going to get cut short. "Tell me, Loki."

Upon arriving back at the tower, side stepping the Christmas boxes littering the floor and hallway, Clint is slapped on the back by Tony. The billionaire playboy seems to be in high spirits oddly enough. Maybe he didn't get Loki's memo.

"Do you have to hit so hard, Stark? Have you been spending time training down in the gym with Thor?" Clint frowns as Tony draws back his hand with a grin.

"No, no I haven't been working out with Thor. That would be suicide. Have you seen the grip he has on his hammer? Yeh, cuz there is none!" Tony laughs and turns away from Clint. Leaving him standing there, a little stunned before he pushes Loona along into the living corridor of Stark tower. Where upon he spots Aiden, resting quietly on the couch. He crouches down to Loona's level, pulling her close so he can whisper to her.

"Why don't you check on your baby brother, kay Loona? Pappa says he's not feeling well." He watches her bob her head up and down before turning to check on Aiden. Clint stands back up and approaches Tony, sitting on one of the high bar stools. "Has Loki talked to you yet?"

"What?" Tony asks, pouring himself a glass of golden liquor from a decanter off the shelf.

"You heard me, Stark. Has Loki talked to you...about Aiden?" At that, he observes as Tony all but goes stiff as a board. "I take that as a 'yes, he has'." He sighs and knows this is going to be rough. Turning on his seat to look back at Loona up on the couch with her baby brother, trying to get him to play with her.

"Where is he? It's his fault."

"Huh?" Clint blinks, turning around in his seat and looking back at Tony, seeing a frown etched deep in his brow.

"Where's Loki? It's his fault. Didn't he say that a trip...through the bifrost...while carrying...could damage the unborn? Well...he conceived here and was sent back to Asgard for punishment before returning here. He just royally screwed himself and Aiden!" Tony yells, slamming down his glass and the liquor sloshes out onto the counter. Everyone goes quiet, including Aiden, and Clint reaches out a sympathizing hand to him.

"Anthony," Clint whispers and he watches as Tony actually forces himself to calm down. "Yes, he did say that," Clint sighs, remembering that little bit of knowledge Loki too bestowed upon him. "Maybe there's something Bruce can do to help him...cope, maybe?" he suggests and watches Tony's expression soften up a little and he lets out a pent up sigh.

"Maybe."

They are turning to Aiden upon hearing a retching and gagging sound. Clint spotting Loona hopping off the couch and running out of the room, hands over her ears, as her baby brother is sick on the couch.

"It's happening already," Clint sighs, looking back at Tony before getting off his bar stool to help clean up Aiden. The little boy as limp as a rag and looking like death. With skin pale white and eyes sunken. He brushes one hand to Aiden's forehead and back through his sienna hair with a sigh. This tugging hard on his heart strings, but must be even harder on Tony. Turning to look back over his shoulder to him. Tony is back to nursing his drink, so Clint takes Aiden in his arms, taking him to his father's room, Loona following quickly behind him.

"I didn't do anything!"

"I know, Loona. Aiden is just sick and not feeling well," he waits outside the door for Jarvis to open it before slipping into the darkness. "So, we have to be nice to Aiden. Understand that, Loona?"

"Yes, Dad," she shuffles her little booted feet across the carpet, following him into the spare room attached to Stark's. Laying Aiden down on his bed before sitting down on the floor, Loona quick to join him.

"What's really wrong with Aiden?" she asks, looking to him sadly. His heart sinks down into his gut as he doesn't want to tell his little daughter the truth of the matter. These should be happy times and this may be Aiden's last Christmas with all of them.

"Aiden..."

"Is going away."

Clint snaps his head around to see Loki standing in the doorway. Even just the silhouette of his body is menacing, the light from the hallway shinning behind him.

"Where is he going, pappa?" Loona asks sadly.

"He is going to Asgard," Loki approaches her and she goes to him. He kneels down on the floor now, level with her eyes. "He is going to Valhalla. To be with all the greatest viking warriors and kings," he smile softly, holding her hands. "That is...heaven." Clint looks away from them, curing under his breath. How dare Loki come right out and tell Loona that Aiden is dying. What kind of parent does that to their child? "He will be safely looked after, Loona. I promise and ..so does your uncle Thor," he leans forward to kiss her forehead with love.

He watched as some of Stark's inventions are working in the living area. The two robotic arms only dubbed 'Dummy' and 'Butterfingers' are stringing lights onto a live cut tree, while Tony to hanging on small shinny ornaments. This puzzles Loki and he feels that all he can do is sit and stare. Loona is laying across his lap and is watching with just as much curiosity before leaping off him to help Tony. This is what humans call 'Christmas'. To cut and drag a live tree into their home and decorate it up. Loki does not see the logic and it and it makes his head heart.

There's a clanging of glasses and he looks to the wet bar to see Natasha fumbling with a glass while keeping a tight hold on her new baby boy. He feels his only use may be to make sure no one gets hurt. Lifting his right hand and with a flick of the wrist, the glass freezes in the air and Natasha stares at it in disbelief before giving him the same look.

"It was going to fall and break, Natasha, and you know it," he shrugs his shoulders. Watching her saunter around the counter and approach him. Holding out the chubby baby boy to him. She having dressed him in reds and greens.

"Come on, hold him, Loki," she gives a slight smile, watching him take the babe before she sits beside him.

"I do not understand or grasp your Midgardian traditions..."

"Christmas? Yeh, it's a little new to me too. We...don't have it the same over in Russia. This is more of the American version, it's vamped up."

"Dummy, that bulb is out," Tony growls at one of the robotic arms stringing on the lights. "Fix it!" His temper having gone up since learning about what is going on with Aiden. He keeping the small boy in his room with the lights out, in total darkness and no interruptions. Frankly, Loki does not approve of Tony's choices. He hands back the baby boy to Natasha, getting up and leaving the room without another word.

Changing his outfit before taking the elevator down to the lobby. Pushing out the doors and stepping out into the streets of the city. He doesn't know where he is going, just letting his feet take him up the street. Using cross walks with everyone else. Seeing people bundled, girls giggling in short skirts and down dark alley ways he sees grimy dumpsters and homeless people. This realm sure is a twisted wreak. He continues to shuffle along before stopping outside a shop window and peering in at all the fine jewelry. While standing and marveling at the work, something bumps head first into his leg. He looks down, half expecting it to be someone's dog, but is shocked to see that it's only Loona. He quickly crouches down in front of her, hands gripping her jacket shoulders.

"Loona, what are you doing? Why are you following me?"

"You looked sad and I was sad. I wanted to know where you were going," she looks nervously down at the ground, not meeting his eyes, something she has picked up from his little hawk. He sighs and stands up, he can't just send her back to Stark tower on her own.

"Alright, want to look in this jewelry shop with me, Loona?" he asks with a smile and she nods her head quickly before pulling out her inhaler from her jacket pocket. All the car fumes and smog is not good for her weakened lungs. Loki holds open the door for her and they step together into the warm shop.

Everything is gold and glittering. Bands of gold and silver, of platinum and covered in some of the finest jewels Midgard has been hiding. He stoops low to pick up Loona so that she may peer in on the cases holding the fine gems. Both of them turn their heads to a small flat screen TV playing a commercial. They walk over and watch together. The lady on the screen is demonstrating the different varieties of 'wedding bands.'

"Is there anything you are looking for in particular?"

Loki turns around with Loona to the young sales woman standing in front of them. A genuine smile on her fair face.

"What the lady is showing on the TV," Loona answers before he can even open his mouth. "We want one of those!"

"Sweet," the woman smiles. "Is she your daughter?" Loki blushes slightly and sets Loona back down.

"Yeh, she is," he answers. "So, about those 'wedding bands'..."

"We have them over here," the woman turns and leads them to a large glass case. Inside, arranged on a bed of dark purple velvet, sits a large cache of rings. So many to choice from that he can't take it all in.

"Loona, which one should we get for...Clint?" he asks, looking down at his little daughter. Picking her up again so that she may be able to see all the choices. He knows the gears in her head are turning, for she remains quiet for some time before pointing to a simple gold band. It is not incased in jewels or anything special; this puzzling Loki. Upon closer inspection, after the sales woman has brought it out for him, he spies to tiny wings etched into the gold and a smile pulls across his lips. Loona has chosen well. "This one is perfect," he holds it back out to the sales woman. She wraps and packages it while he pays a hefty price for the small ring. But he feels the hawk will be delighted with his and Loona's choice of gift.

Together the two of them walk back to Stark tower, safely dodging the crowds of people in the crosswalks and on the sidewalk on their way home.

Clint was shocked that Loki had just walked out on them without a single word explanation. Then again, he tries to remind himself that Loki is loosing another child and it must be hard on him. Even if he didn't really like Aiden from the start. Tony is taking it rough as well. Clint swears he hasn't slept a wink in a week. Able to easily detected the nervous twitches and dark circles around and under Stark's eyes.

The tree is decorated now and everyone is pushing their presents underneath it. Finally, it's starting to feel like a home. All of them will be here, in this room, for Christmas morning: Loki, Thor, Natasha, Tony, Bruce, Steve, the whole gang. He can't help but smile. Turning, a little startled by the ding, to see the elevator doors open and Loki and Loona step out. He didn't even know she was gone!

"Where were you?" he kneels on the floor and Loona runs over to hug him.

"It's a secret," she kisses him on the cheek and he looks up at Loki. Surprise showing through his eyes. The god of mischief actually went out on his own and came back home with none other than a gift.

"Okay, alright, I believe you. Look Loona, the tree is done," he distracts her as he approaches Loki. "You just up and left."

"I know. I am sorry," Loki looks away, not wanting to make eye contact with him and Clint understands.

"This whole thing going on with Aiden, it's rough on you. I think I understand," he reaches out a hand and rests it gently on Loki's scarf. "And I'm sorry," he whispers in turn.

The following days are filled with the singing of Christmas carols and drinking spiked egg nog. No one should allow Tony near the egg nog. For once, everyone is happy, even if it's just because they are drunk. And so is Christmas Eve at Stark tower. All the Avengers under one roof. They all went to bed early in the morning and didn't get up till late mid morning.

Loona had been up hours before him and Loki. Having burrowed into their bed and is now worming around between them. Clint finds he can not sleep any longer. Getting up and dressed so that Loona will leave the bed and allow Loki to sleep a little longer. He walks out into the living area with her and helps with plugging in the lights for the tree. Grabbing himself a cup of coffee and a cup of cocoa for Loona. Eventually everyone else begins to show up yawning. Natasha and Misha being the first; the babe in her arms still asleep. She walks over to Clint and he leans down to kiss her softly. "Sleep well, Nat?"

"Sorta," she covers a yawn and walks over to the couch. Clint watching as Loona joins her. Next is Steve, looking wide awake and perky. A smile on his face at the sight of the tree. Next is Bruce, looking a little worse for wear, but awake. There's Loki, dressed in a bathrobe, Thor behind him (hair uncombed). Tony is the last to join them, and he looks like he didn't sleep a wink. In his arms he is carrying Aiden. For once the little boy is awake and with eyes wide open, taking in the sight of the tree.

Together they eat a breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs before sitting around the tree. Allowing the young ones to open their presents first. There are many presents under the tree for Aiden. Tony reaching for a box and bringing it back to him, showing it to Aiden. "I made this for you, to your specification," he smiles, helping his son to open the box and pull out a complete replica of the IronMan helmet. "Jarvis is in there too," he grins at Aiden, helping the little boy to put it on over his head. "Now you can be just like your pappa!" Aiden is smiling from ear to ear when Tony takes the helmet back off him.

Clint turns to Loki as the god taps him on the elbow. "I have something for you. Something Loona and I picked out for you." He then produces a small black box and has everyone's attention. Clint takes it slowly and opens it up. Seeing the small golden wedding band sitting inside and he wants to hide.

"What is it, Clint?" Natasha grins at him from across the way and he knows he has to show it now. Plucking out the ring and showing all of them.

"That is a fine piece of smith work, brother," Thor booms, reaching to see the ring. Soon it is passed around the room before returning to Clint.

"Do you know what this is, Loki?" he turns to look at the other male, arching a brow.

"The woman on the television said it was a 'wedding band'."

"Yeh, weddings are ceremonies held for those...who...want to spend their lives together, forever. The ring represents infinity, never ending."

"I want that," Loki whispers in his ear and Clint can't help that his face has turned cherry red. Clint lifts his hand and the god slips the ring on his finger, leaning in to steal a kiss from him.

The rest of the morning is filled with chatting and children screaming in joy. Aiden is happy with just his IronMan helmet, but is growing ever weaker and tired. Clint watches intently as Loki moves in front of the little boy sitting on the couch. His hands gently resting on either side of Aiden's head and the boy seems to relax.

Loki can feel the time is near for the small boy. Touching his skin and speaking to him in his native Jotun tongue, calling upon his Jotun form. Both of them channeling the cold inside of them both.

"Sleep, Aiden. May you find rest in Valhalla. May you seek safety among those before you, your ancestors. You shall lay among some of the greatest kings and drink the finest of mead," he smiles softly. "Most of all, do not forget who your family is." He moves his right palm to Aiden's forehead, watching the little one slowly close his eyes. "Go now, Aiden. It's alright. You're free," Loki whispers and a smile turns on the boy's lips before his body goes lax. Loki knowing that the spirit has left the body. He turns to look back at Thor, who nods his head. He knows what is to be done now. Loki then turns to look at Tony. The human's eyes are wide and the expression of shock, confusion and hurt is there. He stands up now, leaving Aiden to walk over to Stark, wrapping his arms around him. Feeling as he too breaks down and gives in, hugging him in return. "You know this is when he was happiest. He told me." Loki draws back, kissing Stark on the forehead before turning to Thor.

The rest of their Christmas is quiet and in the following day, Thor has left for Asgard with Aiden, taking the boy's body to lay in the great hall of Valhalla, among some of the mightiest of kings. This is a December that will always stick with them, a December they will never forget.

-FIN


End file.
